t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Dapplestream
Dapplestream is a long haired, large, thick furred she-cat with a bright calico pelt, two pure black hind legs, white tipped tail and bright golden/amber-yellow eyes. History *'Kithood' Dapplekit's only known parent is Zeroflame. She was born at a very dangerous but quiet time in ShadowClan. Even though it had been a quarter-moon or so since Dapplestar's death, she showed great hope. Dapplekit had been a very active kit and very hyper. It seemed as if she was going to be a great warrior but she had her mind on herbs. *'Apprenticehood' Spottedstar, the current leader at the time, thought that she should mentor Dapplekit. It seemed appropriate as the leader used to be a medicine cat. Dapplepaw learned quickly. She was anxious, and ready. She knew being a medicine cat would take time, but she just wanted it to all come fast. *'Medicine Cat' As a medicine cat, Dapplestream was nothing more but patient. She wanted a sick cat, she wanted a prophecy. She wanted to receive everything she heard medicine cats receive. She wanted to become important. ShadowClan was in a severe state, though. With barely any cats to cure, she was pretty much useless. *'Warrior' After 2 moons of waiting, she stepped down from medicine cat. She would sometimes hang out with Duskfall and Dewstep. Both she-cats were very important at this point. They agreed with Dapplestream that someone had to rebuild ShadowClan and Spottedstar didn't seem like she would. Dapplestream asked Spottedstar to give Dapplestream the leader rank. This request did not seem to make Spottedstar furious, but it gave her the advantage to make Dapplestream scared. She told Dapplestream, "I will not give up my lives. Don't be surprised if your leadership doesn't last." *'Leader' Dapplestar took a while to accept that she would have to lead ShadowClan falsely. Even though she was not an official leader, she took it seriously. She helped the clan's growth, and rebuilt ShadowClan. She helped RiverClan during the badger attack, and helped Birchstar get MarshClan back. She returned with Duskfall and Dewstep one day to ask Spottedpath to revoke her lives, only to find that she had already. Dapplestar quickly went to receive the nine lives she hadn't yet. During the unknown sickness that was spreading through the clans, Dapplestar disappeared. No one else knew, but she was expecting kits. When she gave birth to them, she was nothing more but proud. But with the disease inside all territories, soon the kittens died. They had been too weak and too young. Dapplestar grew furious and with rage, and she ran far but as she did not pay attention, she crashed into a tree and fell unconscious for several days. *'Loner' After she had woken up, her memory had been completely changed. She remembered she was once a leader, a medicine cat and the loss of her kittens, but she did not remember a single cat she has met in her life and she did not remember who she was except that her name was Dapplestream. She knew about the clans, and since she was still in ShadowClan's territory, unknown to her, she continued to survive on her own inside the territory the whole time. She would often become bored and spy on ShadowClan. Their scent would give her headaches but she began working her way around it. She spent her days watching them. One day, she decided she wanted to scare a few of their cats, and took the chance when a she-cat and a new tom came along. As she surprised them, ShadowClan's leader recognized her, as well as probably some other cats and she ran away. Hawkshadow followed her to her den, and she hesitated and then trusted the tom. She ended up growing close to him quickly and being the close friends they were, he has kept his loyalty to both her and the clan. He is currently hiding Dapplestream's identity the best he can, knowing the she-cat is confused and needs time to recover. Personality Dapplestream is often a very quiet she-cat. When she has to state out her opinion, that's different. She will speak, make herself be heard. She wants to be noticed and paid attention to. That's why you should listen to what she says because she holds a grudge on those who do not care. After losing her memory, she has been becoming severely hostile towards cats, mostly from insecurity. She believes that trust can always be broken easily. With her insecurities, she is afraid and it's the reason of her hostility. She has the guts to fight an apprentice, but sometimes someone else that is not her, tells Dapplestream's conscience to stop. She doesn't like it. She is a cat to have a fight, because she will not back down. She is full of determination but if she will, she'll make her leave. She's also very short-tempered and since her age has caught up to her, she isn't a cat to argue with if she's not in her mood. Often at times you might find her happy and playful but this has somehow become rare in her. Relationships Hawkshadow - After realizing that she can trust him, she's become quite dependent on Hawkshadow, in a way. She trusts the tom and even though he's in ShadowClan, she believes he's her only close friend. She's glad she has Hawkshadow around because now she can hunt more cautiously. Triva *Dapplestream is the reincarnated form of Dapplestar *She had two kittens, a she-kit named Goosekit and a tom named Falconkit Images Category:Characters Category:Dapple's Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Cats